


Sunrises

by SpecsWritesStuff



Series: Specs’ Fruk week 2019 [2]
Category: Axis Powers Hetalia, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: :), FrUk Week, FrUk Week 2019, Growing Old Together, I just love them a lot, M/M, let them be happy and wrinkly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecsWritesStuff/pseuds/SpecsWritesStuff
Summary: Day 4 of Fruk week 2019, growing old together :)Fran and Artie are in their sixties and have a lovely morning together, watching the sunrise...Unedited so there will be errors <3





	Sunrises

Aging wasn’t easy. Every morning Arthur was met with the pains of growing old. The arthritis in his hands was always the first thing he felt as he pulled the covers close around his shoulders. Writing took a toll on him and he was forced to retire quite recently. Even though the kids had moved out long ago, and they didn’t need to be driven to school, Arthur couldn’t stop himself from waking up early the way he used to. Arthur slowly sat up, his old bones creaking, and gently shook Francis’ shoulder. His husband cracked an eye open and groaned, sitting up as well. Lately, they’d been trying to make a habit of getting up early to watch the sun rise. They didn’t have forever...And they’d missed many sunrises and sunsets, so why not treasure the ones they had? 

Arthur just had his sixty-first birthday awhile ago. Francis’ sixty-fourth birthday was soon and he dreaded it. Oh how Francis hated getting older! His back was ruined from years of hunching over sketchbooks, his hair was turning a bland shade of grey and lord, the wrinkles! 

Arthur didn’t mind growing old. He didn’t have to work anymore and as his books continued selling, he’d have money coming in to keep himself and Francis comfortable. He quite liked sitting on the back porch on chilly mornings in old sweaters, surrounded by his precious rose bushes. And, as much as he denies it, he does like getting his senior discounts. 

The couple watched the sun rise, laying their heads down on each others shoulders with soft smiles “Remember when we would sit on your roof and watch the planes go by?” Francis asked, taking Arthur’s hand   
“Of course I remember...And your mother would yell at mine for letting us go up there” Arthur chuckled a little “As if they could control us”  
“Mhm” Francis’ eye’s slid closed for a moment, opening again when he remembered that they were supposed to be awake “Lord, you were always such a handsome boy, it blew me away every time I looked at you”  
“Oh hush, frog!...You were handsome too. You still are” Arthur insisted, Francis laughed again.

They weren’t the spring chickens they used to be. Arthur has grown softer from years of Francis’ cooking . Francis has shrunk a little due to his age. He’s had to hem a few pairs of pants to make them fit the way they used to, using the expertise of a retired Dior designer. Both of them are on cocktails of medications to soothe their arthritis, pain pills and an assortment of vitamins. Neither need canes just yet but Francis’ scoliosis makes it difficult for him to get out of bed in the morning. Arthur’s eyes aren’t too great either, he can barely see a foot in front of him without his glasses. 

To make a long list far shorter, neither were nearly as healthy as they used to be.

Their lives, until about five or so years back, had been constantly busy. They always had an event to attend. Fashion shows, book signings, graduations, birthday parties, Christmas balls. They were on their feet all day, running around like headless chickens trying to get to every event on time, trying to look their best while doing so. And when the night was over, they’d flop down into bed together and appreciate the hours they had until they got up to do it all again. Now that they were retired, they could have as much time as they wanted to ‘take it slow’. They could sit down together for breakfast instead of running out the door with a croissant. They could tend to the garden for hours if they pleased! Why? Because they usually didn’t have anything planned. And if it was a rainy day, they’d drive an hour North to go walk around the Louvre. As long as they were together, they were up for anything. 

Despite the negatives of getting older, they’ve always wanted to grow old together. Their love was eternal after all, they declared that in a church about forty years ago. No matter their age, Arthur’s hugs were just as warm, their loving gazes were just as loving...

And now as the two fell back asleep, without really meaning to, their hands gently held each other and their blanket cocoon kept them close. But most importantly, their hearts beat for each other as they would for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to those running/taking part in Fruk week 2019! :)


End file.
